


что-то про руки, собак и неожиданности

by iridescent_solitude



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_solitude/pseuds/iridescent_solitude
Summary: Азирафаэль, если быть честным с самим собой, прекрасно осознавал, что творилось все эти шесть тысяч лет. Конечно, он осознавал. Правда ведь? Несомненно, так бы он и ответил, сделав чуть оскорбленный вид, а после, возможно, немножечко растерянный и неуверенный. Потому что, черт возьми, что творилось между ними?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	что-то про руки, собак и неожиданности

***

Азирафаэль, если быть честным с самим собой, прекрасно осознавал, что творилось все эти шесть тысяч лет. Конечно, он осознавал. Правда ведь? Несомненно, так бы он и ответил, сделав чуть оскорбленный вид, а после, возможно, немножечко растерянный и неуверенный. Если бы рядом совершенно случайно проходил Кроули, он бы заметил, что это самое очартвательное зрелище в его определенно долгой жизни и тем самым вогнал бы ангела в краску. Но, к счастью, Кроули не было, и у Азирафаэля никто ничего не спрашивал. Ну, кроме него самого.

Азирафаэль сделал глоток чая и продолжил свою мысль.

Если честно, после не случившегося апокалипсиса, они с Кроули расслабились. Обоим вдруг подумалось, что раз они очень даже бессмертные и теперь совсем ни от кого не зависящие, то почему бы… не соблазниться на еще несколько (тысяч) обедов и ужинов (а может и завтраков, но эта мысль показалась Азирафаэлю странной, и он немного поморщился в процессе монолога пьяного Кроули о креветках. И тот поспешил сменить тему, хотя к ней это не относилось) в увлекательной компании друг друга. И ничего им больше не мешало, собственно, соблазняться компанией друг друга в любое время дня и ночи. Где-то на этой мысли Азирафаэль притормозил свой мыслительный процесс относительно всего, что их с Кроули связывало, потому что, какая неожиданность, дверь в закрытый магазинчик пафосно распахнулась ударом руки, и этот мыслительный процесс прервал сам Кроули. Азирафаэль подумал, что это удивляло его: Кроули мог появляться в самый нужный момент и не подозревать об этом. Даже сам Азирафаэль не думал, что Кроули нужен _ему вот прямо сейчас_ , но как только он увидел его, то понял, что это было так.

— Хей, ангел, выпиваешь без меня? — дерзкой ухмылки на тонких губах, оказывается, очень не хватало, чтобы подумать над всем этим. А, вообще, надо было бы спросить мнения Кроули, может он бы чего дельного сказал, и Азирафаэль бы все понял? Кроули часто говорит что-то, что открывает ему глаза. Но это он спросит потом, потому что как бы он не доверял Кроули, ответ получать было почему-то страшновато.

— Нет, что ты, дорогой мой, — голос немного дрогнул, и взгляд Азирафаэля задумчиво изучал книжную полку напротив кресла, в котором он сидел. Почему он дрогнул? Кроули смерил его странным взглядом и прислонился задницей к его столу, сложив руки на груди и выгнув бровь. Азирафаэль краем глаза проследил за этим движением и немного нахмурился. Он не мог оторвать взгляд. — Просто… почти вся посуда разбилась и остались только эти стаканы, — Азирафаэль чуть встряхнулся и улыбнулся той улыбкой, которая появляется при виде Кроули. А еще она была немножечко виноватой. А потом чуть качнул стаканом, который был похож на тот, в котором пьют виски, и в котором плескалась янтарная жидкость, невероятно похожая на виски. — Это чай с медом, очень вкусно. Хочешь?

Кроули просто продолжил смотреть на него. Азирафаэль чувствовал этот взгляд даже через очки, которые Кроули так и не снял, и это заставляло его нервничать. Уголок губ чуть дернулся, и он решил отпить немного чая, что оставался в стакане.

— А что же случилось, что почти вся твоя посуда разбилась? — очень вкрадчиво спросил Кроули, аккуратно подбираясь. Азирафаэлев чай чуть не пошел через нос. Ключевое слово чуть, поэтому ангел просто очень эффектно подавился, что, в свою очередь, заставило Кроули удивленно замереть и спустить очки на кончик носа. Змеиные глаза впились в ангела, который паниковал, что капли могли попасть на одежду. А потом этот самый ангел выпрямился на своем кресле, глаза у него взволнованно забегали и руки сжались в кулачки. Кроули непозволительно умилился, но никто об этом не узнает.

— Ну, я… — Азирафаэль сглотнул и почувствовал, как щеки заливает слабый румянец. — Я попробовал поспать. Ты говорил, отличное занятие. Ты же знаешь, что я почти не сплю, но я решил попробовать еще раз, — с каждым словом брови Кроули словно поднимались выше и выше, но Азирафаэль, конечно, не видел этого, упершись взглядом в уцелевший стакан. — Но… — он снова нахмурился, сглотнул и продолжил. — Мне приснился странный сон, и мне… — он чуть скривил губы. На лице появилась непонятная Кроули эмоция. — Не понравилось, — и он перевел растерянный взгляд на Кроули и улыбнулся очень… трогательно, как бы демон не хотел использовать это слово, так оно и было. Черты лица Кроули смягчились, он отлепился от стола и сел напротив Азирафаэля.

— Тебе приснился кошмар, ангел.

Азирафаэль бы так не сказал.

— Там был ты, — лицо Кроули приобрело какой-то обескураженный вид, а Азирафаэль все еще думал, что это был не кошмар. Кошмар — это когда страшно. Но Азирафаэлю было лишь… жарко, стыдно и приятно, а еще там был Кроули. — И когда я проснулся, мои крылья, они стали материальными, и я выпустил… чуть-чуть благодати, которая немного разрушила все вокруг, — Азирафаэль был смущен, несомненно. Этот сон, _не_ кошмар, был одной из причин, по которой Азирафаэль начал думать над их с Кроули отношениями на протяжении шести тысяч (мать их) лет.

Где-то в глубине своей несуществующей души Кроули сейчас утирал слезы, потому что ему показалось, что Азирафаэлю приснился кошмар, в котором Кроули грозила какая-то опасность, и Азирафаэль испугался за него. И, хоть это было неправдой, никто его разуверять в этом не собирался. А так как он демон, то никому не будет рассказано и то, о чем он сейчас подумал, а потому:

— Ладно, ангел, может, это был эротический сон, а ты боишься мне сказать? — он вскочил с кресла, даже не задумываясь, что легкая дразнилка может быть правдой и даже не подозревая, что сейчас попал точно в хреново яблочко. — Пошли, Азирафаэль, я соблазню тебя ужином в «Ритц», чтобы смыть этот осадок с твоего лица.

Кроули даже не оборачивался, когда выходил из книжного магазинчика, а ведь если бы обернулся, ему могла бы показаться удивительная картина: Азирафаэль с чуть безумными глазами залпом выпивает остатки чая, будто реальный виски, и спешит за ним. Румянец снова был на его щеках, но Кроули, конечно, не заметил. Потому что был уверен, что его ангел последует за ним. Как бы трогательно это не было, иногда стоит проверять, что творится у тебя за спиной. Это может показаться вам очень увлекательным опытом.

Сидя в «Ритц» и лениво покручивая бокал с вином в руке Азирафаэль подумал, что Кроули хорошо это придумал, с очками. Азирафаэль тоже хочет себе темные очки, но не чтобы прятать глаза, а прятать взгляды, которыми хотелось проткнуть Кроили насквозь. И его руки, да. У Кроули были просто удивительные руки, надо сказать, они всегда немножечко восхищали Азирафаэля, который так любил книги и искусство. Руки Кроули входили, несомненно, во вторую категорию…

— Ты сегодня весьма задумчив, — Кроули сделал глоток из своего бокала, в упор смотря на Азирафаэля, который явно был где-то не здесь. Потому что смотрел он вроде бы на Кроули, но как бы и сквозь. А Кроули соскучился, ему хотелось бы поговорить обо всем на свете и распить еще, как минимум, бутылочку вина после ужина у ангела в магазине. Он же не просто так к нему завалился, в конце концов.

…Но если так рассуждать, то руки были частью Кроули, а значит сам Кроули был искусством. Азирафаэля такой расклад устраивал, но не то, чтобы он собирался говорить об этом самому Кроули. Кстати, про него. Азирафаэль встрепенулся, чуть рассеянно улыбнулся и подумал снова, что тот сон был неожиданностью.

— Прости, дорогой мой. Сон немного выбил меня из колеи, — Кроули ухмыльнулся, потому что на него наконец обращали внимание. — Я больше не буду пробовать.

— Ну знаешь ли, ангел, один плохой сон ничего не значит. Тебе может присниться и такой прекрасный сон, что ты вообразить себе не можешь.

— Я бы не сказал, что сон был плохой, — Азирафаэль снова улыбнулся своей особенной улыбкой и положил в рот кусочек десерта, обращая внимание на то, как Кроули следит за этим действием. И поднимает брови вопросительно. — Это было скорее, мм, познавательно, — да уж, познавательней некуда.

— Вот как? — Кроули вызывающе вздернул брови и взял руку Азирафаэля с вилкой и наколотым на нее еще одним кусочком десерта, чтобы потом плавно направить себе в рот, самодовольно ухмыльнуться ошарашенному лицу ангела и добавить еще: — Очень вкусно.

О, Азирафаэль не сомневался, что это было _очень вкусно_. Особенно сомневаться не приходилось, когда один очень распущенный демон прямо перед его носом облизывается, поедая сворованную сладость. Азирафаэль вообще-то подвис еще на том моменте, когда жилистая прекрасная рука Кроули мягко взяла его.

Руки Кроули вообще были отдельной темой, о которой Азирафаэль мог размышлять, как минимум, столетие. Потому что ну, вы выдели руки Кроули? С этими его длинными пальцами, выпирающими косточками и венками. Его руки были такие заботливые порой, хотя сам демон этого признавать совершенно не желал. Было, наверное, что-то такое в том, как Кроули трепетно касался иногда Азирафаэля этими своими руками искусителя (возможно, ангел, когда смотрел на его руки, отлично понимал Еву). Азирафаэль не знал, как это называется, но мы то с вами отлично понимаем, что у него нехилый такой кинк образовался на руки Кроули. И сам Кроули об этом не слухом ни духом, что было огромным промахом в его карьере демона, за который его вообще стоило бы уволить.

Закралась мысль, что его тут просто нагло соблазняют. И тут Азирафаэль запнулся. Кажется, все встало на свои места. Может, ему еще нужно немного времени, чтобы обдумать эту мысль.

— Знаешь, Кроули, — Азирафаэль встал из-за стола, с противным скрипом стула. Кроули смотрел на него непонимающе, задрав голову. — Я, пожалуй, пойду домой. Давай завтра продолжим встречу в нашем парке.

И ушел. А Кроули продолжал смотреть ему в след и думать что он, черт возьми, сделал не так. Демон уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки, и дошел до того, что финт с языком и азирафаэлевым десертом был слишком.

Кроули было грустно (неимоверно грустно, если хотите знать). Он потратил, сколько? Шесть тысяч лет. Да он Еву за куда меньший срок подбил умять это чертово яблоко, а тут чего? Не может просто… провести _дружеское_ свидание нормально, не испортив ничего. Да из него демон такой же, как из Азирафаэля балерина.

Кроули уныло щелкнул пальцами, подзывая официанта. Ему надо выпить и основательно, потому что это было самое отвратительное даже-не-свидание за всю его жизнь. (А она была долгой)

***

Азирафаэль неспешно ступал по улице, подходя к своей книжной лавке и не зная, что где-то там в «Ритц» Кроули, несчастный и брошенный, заливается алкоголем под сочувственные взгляды официантов (которые, в тайне, уже очень давно наблюдали, как им думалось, женатую парочку и очень им умилялись). Азирафаэль думал и осмысливал, и постигал. Довольно возвышенно все это звучит для ангела, которого вышвырнули из Рая, не так ли? Азирафаэль толкает дверь книжного, хмурится и думает: не зря. Потому что, ну в самом деле, какой рядовой, совершенно обычный и нормальный ангел, будет желать…

Азирафаэль покрылся румянцем и облокотился спиной о дверь, вдыхая запах книг. И потом заставил себя продолжить.

…желать демона? Не только в самом порочной смысле, а котором вы наверняка подумали. Азирафаэль просто хотел всего Кроули себе. Чтобы он каждое утро спал в его кровати и чтобы простыни потом пахли серой и грозой. Чтобы каждое утро готовить ему что-нибудь покушать, несмотря на то, что им вообще как бы еда не нужна. Ему хотелось стоять на кухне и готовить блинчики на солнечной кухне, пока Кроули сопит в его спальне. Ему хотелось что-то делать для Кроули. Ему хотелось распивать с ним дорогое вино и перебирать его рыжие волосы, гладить его кожу пальцами и дарить мерзлявому Кроули тепло. Хотелось разговаривать с ним день и ночь обо всем, что волнует.

Азирафаэль эгоистично хочет Кроули себе.

Закусив губу, удивительно, подумал Азирафаэль, что до него доходило шесть тысяч лет.

Ночь для Азирафаэля была особым временем. Он был сверхъестественным созданием, потому во сне не нуждался, а большой любви ко сну, как у Кроули, он не имел. Но он вполне перенял мысли людей (что неудивительно, столько прожив с ними бок о бок) касательно ночного времени суток. Он, как и они, считал темную ночь чем-то волшебным и таинственным. Ему нравилось просто быть в ночи, жить ночью было прекрасно! Несомненным плюсом ночи было также то, что назойливые клиенты и не думали заходить в книжный магазинчик. Азирафаэль любил темноту, чтобы подумать. Что странно, потому что он все-таки еще являлся ангелом. Это ночь Азирафаэль хотел посвятить размышлениям о Кроули, потому что предыдущие шесть тысяч лет он упорно давил эти мысли в себе. Сейчас же он… мог себе позволить, вообще-то. Было бы, конечно, еще неплохо если бы он придумал, как сказать своему демону, что он, собственно, Азирафаэлев.

Ангел приземлился в кресло и начал вспоминать, и мечтать, и все вместе, потому что сейчас было можно.

***

Азирафаэль пришел раньше Кроули. Просто потому что ему хотелось больше контролировать ситуацию, хотя он и сам понимал, что-то, что он пришел раньше Кроули мало чем ему поможет в контроле. С учетом того, что он не совсем понимал надо ли вообще контролировать и, самое главное, контролировать что? То, что происходит между ним и Кроули? То, что он собирается изменить то, что между ними происходит? Азирафаэль чуть раздраженно вздохнул и закатил глаза. А потом подумал, что он слишком много общается с Кроули.

…

Вряд ли он, конечно, будет что-то с этим делать. Просто потому что а) он плохой ангел и б) он слишком сильно привязался к этому несносному демону. (Наверное, в другом порядке) Возможно, он даже любит его. И даже очень вероятно, что…

— Хэй, ангел, — его демон приземлился на скамейку рядом, в своей излюбленной позе бэдбоя. Ангел окинул его заинтересованным взглядом, не поворачивая головы, и подумал, что называть Кроули своим демоном стало, вообще-то, очень привычно. И так восхитительно. Кроули подумал, что Азирафаэлю, _его дражайшему другу_ , надо бы сказать о том, как выглядят его эти взгляды из-под ресниц. (Спойлер — горячо, как сама преисподняя. Горячее, вообще-то, если спрашивать лично Кроули, на которого эти взгляды и были направлены) Но кто сказал, что он будет, правда ведь? Он ни за какие коврижки не лишит себя такого удовольствия — ощущать эти прокатывающиеся по его телу искры вслед за взглядом.

— Пройдемся, Кроули? — Азирафаэль неспешно встал, начиная чуточку нервничать. Если демону и показалось это странным, он решил об этом тактично умолчать, хотя «такт» и «Кроули» в одном предложении, казалось бы, не стоят никогда. Он всем своим змеиным нутром чувствовал, что сейчас должен произойти разговор с большой буквы, или что-то такое же невероятно важное, потому что напряженность буквально чувствовалась в воздухе. Наверное, если бы Кроули высунул свой змеиный язык, он бы смог ощутить каково напряжение на вкус. Вряд ли он сделает это на самом деле, но единственное о чем ему жаль — что напряжение не сексуальное.

— Что-то случилось? Ты вчера быстро убежал, — по легкой складочке на лбу и поджатым губам Азирафаэль понял, что Кроули обижается. Ну естественно, тупица, что он будет обижаться! Его лучший друг вчера его просто кинул, с чего бы ему обижаться, да? Идиот, какой же Азирафаэль идиот. Как только Азирафаэль приостановил их ход по парку и повернулся корпусом к другу, чтобы начать объясняться за свое совершенно идиотское поведение, как только он открыл рот, чтобы робко выговорить: «Кроули, дорогой, прости меня!» и далее по списку за все свои грехи и слепоту за все шесть тысяч лет, что-то совершенно огромное и очевидно мохнатое гавкнуло рядом с ними и влетело в Азирафаэля со всего ходу.

Мир в глазах Азирафаэля вмиг смазался, на фоне слышался собственный вскрик от неожиданности и крики ребенка, наверное, хозяина собаки, который кричал: «Сириус, стой!», а в следующее мгновение мир перестает кружиться, и его обхватывают знакомые надежные руки. Он погружается в новомодный одеколон Кроули, а его лицо оказывается аккурат напротив лица Кроули. Так он чувствует что-то… Кроули обхватил его крыльями! Взгляд Азирафаэля задерживается на испуганных змеиных глазах, которые теперь видны из-за скатившихся от резких движений очков, а потом взгляд скачет таким маршрутом: глаза-губы-глаза.

Кажется, напряжение наконец стало сексуальным. (Кроули не уверен, что рад этому, потому что ему так чертовски н е л о в к о. В большей степени из-за крыльев, нежели из-за позы)

Кроули легко вспыхивает, поднимает Азирафаэля в вертикальное положение и оборачивается на девчушку, около которой смирно стоит это лохматое чудовище и уже готовится возмущаться, как Азирафаэль мягко и смущенно трогает его за рукав пиджака. Девочка тихо пищит: «Простите, он не всегда такой, я не знаю, что на него нашло», а Кроули как в замедленной съемке оборачивается и буквально молится, чтобы все было хорошо.

— Кроули, ты… обнял меня крыльями? — Азирафаэлю не было неприятно. Ему-то было как раз наоборот. Просто любопытство. И, возможно, он видел в этом возможность признаться Кроули.

— Допустим? — он будто уже отвечал и пытался уйти от ответа одновременно. Змей как он есть. Азирафаэль с нежностью улыбнулся, и если бы Кроули менее усиленно пытался не смотреть на Азирафаэля, он бы заметил.

— Хорошо, — губы ангела сложились в такую очаровательную улыбку. И в то время как в голове Кроули крутилось лишь: «И это все?», Азирафаэль действовал. Он с осторожностью взял лацканы пиджака Кроули, притянул его к себе максимально близно, но еще не совсем, а потом прошептал: — Я был бы не против, если бы ты повторил. И Кроули поцеловал его.

***

— Ты должен мне сотку чудес, — Вельзевул лучилась самодовольством. — Сам знаю, — проворчал Гавриил. Он надеялся, что эти двое проколупаются еще пару тысяч лет из-за нерешительности Азирафаэля, но не в этот раз.


End file.
